


Part of the Furniture

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is very shy and embarrassed and turned-on when Gene starts to wank in his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Furniture

The first night after Sam got a proper sofa in his flat, Gene was stretched out on it, and Sam was on the bed, trying and failing to get to sleep. He wished he'd bagsied the settee, it looked far more comfortable with its well-stuffed cushions and cream leather finish, instead of letting Gene make out that he was being generous for 'promoting' Sam from floor to bed. Distracting him from this bitter thought process was the sound of rustling. Sam pursed his lips and attuned his ears to listen more closely, noticed Gene breathing more harshly through his nose. Sam surreptitiously craned his neck up despite himself, glanced at Gene's form as quickly as he could, flung his head back against the mattress so violently his head spun. That mental image of the blanket moving unmistakeably was not something he needed to have in his brain.

 

"That's disgusting," he said aloud, before he could engage his brain-to-mouth filter.

 

The rustling stopped. Gene sounded half annoyed and half amused. "Like you've never done it. Never get excited over your files and folders?"

 

Sam decided to ignore the second comment and instead replied to the first. "Not with another bloke in the room!"

 

"What, not even during national service?"

 

"Well...no." Sam decided it was probably not a good idea to mention he'd never done national service.

 

Gene snorted. "Put your pillow over your ears." He suggested, evidently intent on finishing what he'd started.

 

Sam groaned and did so, but it made absolutely no difference. He was now acutely aware of what Gene was doing, and traitorously his own groin was taking an interest.

 

He let go of the pillow and planted his palms down firmly on the mattress, fingers spread out. He breathed deeply and waited for it to be over.

 

It went on for quite a while. Sam tried every trick he knew for willing his own semi down. He didn't have many tricks, because he was deeply professional and never really had any problems with unwanted stiffies, not since he was a teenager anyway.

 

Meanwhile, Gene's noises were growing in frequency and volume. He was making no effort to conceal them. Sam grit his teeth against the pleasured little grunts erupting from Gene's throat, every one of them going right to Sam's cock, which twitched and gradually filled and strained at his pyjamas. He tried not to squirm. Very slowly slid one hand under the covers and just rested his fingers over his crotch, teasing himself. Tried to convince himself he was alone, and this was totally normal, completely natural...

 

It nearly worked. He got comfortable enough to lift his hips up and slide his trousers down just enough, had gently tugged at himself six or seven times before Gene once again broke into his bubble.

 

"That's it Sammy-boy, show me what you've got."

 

_No_ , Sam thought, almost panicked with embarrassment, and curled up on his side facing away from Gene but unfortunately that made the sheet ride up at his back and...

 

"Nice arse." Gene's tone was somewhere between mocking and appreciative, though perhaps the latter was down to Sam's wishful thinking.

 

Sam scrunched his eyes shut, but did not draw his hand away or move to cover himself. The new angle was less comfortable on his wrist and elbow, so he lifted his knee and jerked faster, eventually losing track of what Gene was doing in pursuit of his own pleasure.

 

Gene crouched down at the side of his bed, the mattress dipping as he leant on it. Sam wrenched his eyes open in time to see Gene reaching for him. "'Ere, let me." Gene went to wrap his hand around Sam's, but Sam moved so erratically because of his excitement at Gene's new proximity, he got hold of Sam's thumb and half of Sam's cock while Sam squeezed tightly at the base. Their fists bumped into each other a few times before Sam relinquished his hold and let Gene's larger hands take over, lying back with legs splayed open as he panted through it. It didn't take much more for him to come in long, satisfying spurts.

 

Gene cleaned him up with the box of tissues from the shelf above Sam's bed. Sam reached for him, meaning to knot his fingers in Gene's hair but ended up catching his ear instead. That suited his purpose just as well, so he dragged Gene down to meet him in a kiss.

 

Gene chuckled at him, kissing back firmly before drawing away. "Alright?"

 

"Did you...?" Sam gestured at Gene's groin, tucked away inside briefs again already. Sam wanted to _see_ , but he supposed there was plenty of time for that. They still had the rest of the night.

 

"'Course I did."

 

"You'd better not have got any on my new couch."

 

"I think you'll find it's my couch now." Gene grinned.


End file.
